1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement and a method for using a sensor arrangement to determine a value of at least one property of a selected object.
2. Background Art
Determining the value of a property of a device—e.g., the temperature of a heat producing device—can require one or more sensors connected to a receiving unit, such as a control module, often with a complex wiring distribution system. In addition to carrying the signal from the sensors, wires may be required for transmission of power to active electronic elements in a sensor circuit to facilitate their operation.
When it is desired to measure more than one property, the number of sensors, and the complexity of the information distribution system may increase significantly. For example, high voltage battery systems in hybrid electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles require voltage and temperature sensing to determine the operating state of the battery systems to properly control the powertrain and other systems of the vehicle. Conventional systems relay the voltage and temperature information to one or more control modules in the vehicle. The information is transferred via a wiring distribution system that uses an undesirable amount of package space, requires special shielding from heat and electromagnetic interference, requires special assembly processes, and has life and reliability concerns. Sensing systems that do not require wires to transfer information—e.g., infrared system—require a line of sight between the sensors and the unit receiving the sensed information. Such line-of-sight systems are not practical for most vehicle applications.
Therefore, a need exists for a sensor arrangement that can provide information about the properties of devices and systems without using a complex wiring system to transfer the information between the sensors and a receiving unit. In addition, there is a need for a sensor arrangement that does not include active electronic components that require a source of power for their operation.